Forgive and Forget
by TrueLove'sMiss
Summary: Short drabble for all of the pained Scourtney fans. "Forgive" is a mighty big word.


AN: So this is just a little something to help the grieving Scourtney fans after last night's episode. I posted it on Tumblr, but I fixed a few things and added a bit. Anyways… enjoy and remember: keep the faith!

Forgive and Forget

Courtney stared at the ceiling, her mind racing even after she'd settled into bed. She turned to face the wall, then again to face the bed opposite her. Flashes of the challenge earlier today sped through her head as she pulled the covers closer to her body.

Her academic mind analyzed every event, turning it over repetitively searching for anywhere she could have improved her strategy. But all that she could recall was that ridiculous argument that dirt farming, redneck idiot and her got into. He had really thought that she would just go and kiss some other guy like their relationship hadn't meant anything to her. Granted it was the shortest relationship she'd ever been in, but that didn't make it inconsequential.

"Oh just forget it." She huffed climbing out of bed and straightening her pajamas. She slipped out of the cabin and headed down towards where the camp fire as still lit from the elimination ceremony. "Wish I'd been the one to flush the little twerp. No good lying loser." She thought, kicking a rock along the path. It was late enough that the cameras were off as well as the lights that lit the island. Guided by the moon she turned the corner only to stop at the sight before her.

Scott was sitting alone at the elimination booth, hunched over, messing with something in his hands. He signed before tossing what looked to be a carved up stick to the ground.

Everything in Courtney wanted to turn around and go back to the cabin to stew in anger, cursing his name to anyone who would listen. How date he act like this was her fault...

But, as she began to turn back, she hesitated. A wave of familiarity hit her and she had found herself back on that awful plane, humiliated on worldwide television by the boy she'd loved and Gwen. That horrible realization that she'd been cheated on still burned her, even if she no longer held her grudge. There was just something about having the person you care about betray you that left a feeling of resentment and self-loathing.

Was this what she wanted to be known as? The hypocrite that fought against unfaithfulness only to be caught in the web herself? Regardless of if it was an intentional web or not…

Courtney glanced once more at the ginger, and at the sight of his fallen expression, she steeled herself for a confrontation.

"Hey."

Scott jumped up off of the bench and peered into the shadows of the trees where the voice had come from. That soft, demanding, beautiful voice that Scott had hoped would be a companion of his well after this stupid competition.

He frowned as his heart began to beat faster once he'd caught sight of his ex-girlfriend.

"What do you want?" He growled turning his back to her.

"What do you think?" Reaching him, Courtney walked around until their eyes met. "Can we talk?"

Scott huffed and moved again avoiding those pools of brown he'd had burned in his memory for weeks.

"Ain't got nothin to talk about." He started walking back towards the camp grounds unaware of the irritation growing in the CIT.

"Will you just listen to me?"

Courtney watched him storm off for a minute before trying a more aggressive approach. Growling, she slammed into him landing so that she sat on top of his chest effectively pinning the boy to the ground.

"Scott, listen to me ok!"

It would be nothing to push the girl off of him, but his country upbringing kept him from his initial reaction of retaliating. Not to mention the idea of this gorgeous girl on him was a dream come true. A dream that could have been much more pleasant if it hadn't been for that scrawny little know-it-all.

"Listen to what? You goin on bout people stealing boyfriends, and then runnin out on your own guy?"

"Seriously?" Courtney rolled her eyes. "First off that little gnat kissed me. In the dark. And it was gross." She emphasized her point, poking him in the chest with every statement. "Second, I don't like him. I like you. You and your hick, unhygienic, weird ways. I don't know why, but I do."

Scott stared up at her, silenced by her confession. He'd always been upfront with his feelings, but this was the first time she'd really admitted hers. Honestly that she'd said yes in the first place was a mystery to him. Girls like Courtney just weren't interested in guys like him, which is why the idea of her two timing him wasn't that surprising. It was who it was with that was more shocking. If anything he figured it would have been Alejandro or even Multiple Mike, but Bubble Boy? That really burned.

"Then why'd you do it Courtney?" Scott asked anger burning in his eyes. He held onto his rage so that she wouldn't see just how her actions had hurt him. He wouldn't be weak, not to some prissy city girl.

"Scott." Courtney stared straight at him holding his gaze as if she could communicate with just a look. "I like that you're funny and cute and a total dork. I like that you make me feel special." Courtney could feel her face heating up as she listed off the qualities she had only admired in her mind. "So why in the world would I replace that with some scrawny, pencil whose whole life has been in a plastic bubble?

"Please believe me. It was an accident. A stupid accident. You watched World Tour right?"

Scott nodded his face red from her earlier praise.

"After everything I went through then, do you really think I would do the same thing? I didn't cheat on you."

The couple sat there in silence, neither sure where to go from the confession. Thinking that she'd said all she could, Courtney began to get up only to be stopped by gentle hands that held her in place.

"I believe you." Their eyes met and Courtney allowed a small smile to grace her lips.

"So are we ok?"

Scott nodded all hints of hurt gone from his face.

"And can I be your boyfriend again?" Courtney asked slyly, finally breaking into a grin.

The dirt farmer stared at her a second before grabbing her by the waist. In one swift move he flipped them so that he loomed over the CIT smiling at her shocked expression.

"No this time, I'm the boyfriend."

They grinned at one another before Scott captured her in their second kiss of the day. He leaned back after a second and brushed her bangs back.

"I want my ring back."

"Ya, you can have it if we last longer than two stupid hours."

Courtney rolled her eyes before pulling him down again.

It was exactly two hours and 23 minutes before they made their way back to the camp, Scott with a dopey grin on his face and Courtney combing her hair out with the fingers that weren't intertwined with her new man, the shoelace ring safely in her pocket.


End file.
